


Rumple vs. Killian: Baelfire Edition

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bae caught in between rumple and killian, Crack, Daddy!Killian, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Papa!Rumple, Swanfire Friendship, the calmest fight kilian and rumple will ever have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Baelfire has been caught in between Killian and Rumple's squabbles and he demands they learn to get along...he really should be careful what he wishes for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tad OOC for some, but it was just something funny that popped into my head. Obviously an AU from 3B.

It had been a few weeks since the dust had settled. They had figured a way to save both Baelfire and Rumple, Zelena was defeated, Baby Neal was safe and Emma had agreed to stay in Storybrooke with Henry. Even though she had chosen Killian, Bae really didn’t mind. She was happy, that’s all that mattered. They were good friends and he still got to spend lots of time with Henry. It also meant that he was able to bury the hatchet with the old pirate and they had rebuilt their relationship. Killian still saw the little boy in him and had been still acting like a father figure. Bae didn’t mind, Rumple was still doting on him too.

 

What he did mind, was the constant bickering between the two. Bae thought he could keep them separated, spend time with each of them alone. Yet, somehow the pirate and the now former Dark One always seemed to end up in the same place, at the same time.

 

Henry, who knew what it was like to have two parents fighting over you, sympathized but being the loveable pain the butt that he was, decided to fuel the fire. He custom ordered his father a shirt.

 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Bae muttered, running his fingers over the heart that rested between the “I” and “My Papas”. “People are going to think that Papa and Killian are a gay couple.”

“That’s what will make it so hilarious,” Henry said. “They’ll go crazy. Plus, Grandpa Gold will go nuts over the fact that you think of Killian as your papa.”

“I’m not wearing this.”

“Oh, yes you are,” Emma said from the doorway. “I helped him buy it.”

Baelfire glared at his baby mama. “Why would you do that?”

“Because it will make Killian feel good for him to know you think of him as a father,” she explained. “You do, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah…but…argh.”

 

So, that is how, when he went to dinner that night, he wore the shirt under a flannel button down (which was unbuttoned). It was supposed to be just a meal with Emma, Killian, Henry and Regina. They were calling it a “Co-Parenting Supper”, so Henry could see that all of them got along. But when Bae pulled up in the driveway, he noticed a familiar car. Bracing himself, he headed inside where sure enough, Killian and Rumple stood facing each other.  If looks could kill, both would’ve been dead. Belle stood nearby, looking amused.

 

“Papa, Belle,” Bae tried to not sound annoyed. “What are you two doing here?”

Rumple broke his death glare and turned to his son, smiling. “My sweet Bae.” Using his cane to walk over, he gave him a hug. “Emma invited me.”

“Of course she did,” he muttered. He noticed his father studying his shirt and winced as aghast went across his face.

“Baelfire!”

“I didn’t buy it, Henry did,” he started to say as Killian walked over to read it.

The pirate grinned. He still considered the boy his son, but hadn’t been sure if the feeling was mutual. “Aw Bae,” he cooed. “I didn’t know my boy still felt that way. Come here.” He pulled the man into his embrace. Baelfire sighed. He didn’t want to upset Rumple, but he did really love Killian too, so he returned it.

“You are _not_ his papa,” Rumple said briskly. “I am.”

Killian pulled out of the hug, though he kept a hand on Bae’s arm. “You let him go through a portal! You lost all your rights then!”

“And you were so perfect,” Rumple sneered in return. “You let him go with the Lost Boys.”

“At least I didn’t kill his mother!”

“No, but you did steal her from us. I was the one raising the boy alone while you were off galivanting with her.”

                                                                              

This was about the millionth time they had the argument. Soon they would be arguing who knew the man better, what his favorite things were. Baelfire had tuned them out when he heard…

 

“He had a stuffed bear at home, I made it for him when he was a wee boy,” Rumple said. “You can’t beat that. He slept with it, even when he was a teenager.” Bae’s cheeks turned bright pink out of embarrassment, then it grew because he knew what Killian would counter with.

“I made him a blanket so he would be extra warm. He used to drape it around himself and refuse to put it down.”

 

Belle was now snickering, her curls bouncing as she shook her head.

 

“Alright, enough!” Baelfire shouted, causing both men to suddenly shut up. “You two have been driving me insane! God, I have a headache.” He held a palm to his forehead.

“Here, I’ll get you some aspirin,” Killian started to say.

“I think I can get my own boy aspirin,” Rumple turned to go find Regina to ask if she had anything.

“No, stop. Both of you! I have a headache because every time you are near each other, you argue over which one of you was worse. Here’s the thing: both of you screwed up,” he looked over at Rumple. “You let the darkness take over and you let me go through a portal.” He could see Killian smirking, so he turned to him. “You gave me to the Lost Boys and didn’t tell me the truth about knowing my parents.” The smirk dropped and Baelfire ran a hand through his curls. “Now both of you have since made it up to me and I love you both. You are both my fathers. But if you two can’t get along around me, then I will not speak to either one of you again and it won’t be just your fault,” he pointed to Rumple. “Or yours…” A finger was directed towards Killian. “It will be both of you.”

 

Bae drew a deep breath at the end of his rant. Rumple, Killian and even Belle looked shocked.

 

“Tell Henry I’m sorry, but I have to go. You two decide what you want to do.” And with that, he went back to his apartment.

* * *

The following morning, Baelfire headed into Granny’s and spotted something that about made him faint. Rumple and Killian were sitting in a booth. The man raised an eyebrow and walked over to them.

 

“What are you two doing?” He asked.

“Waiting on you,” Killian replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“But why?”

“We can’t promise that we’re always going to agree or even like each other…”

“But we both love you,” Rumple continued. “So, in front of you, we will be on our best behavior.”

Baelfire let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” And with that, Killian got up and Bae slid in besides Rumple. The pirate sat back down and the group ordered.

 

Of course, the former Dark One and the pirate bickered a bit throughout breakfast, but it was all things Bae could live with. They both fussed over him, which seemed to even bring them a little closer together.

 

“You need to eat more fruit,” Rumple had pointed out, when he noticed his son was avoiding it and favoring his pancakes.

“And you’re not getting another coffee,” Killian added. “You’re going to be jittery.”

When Baelfire rolled his eyes, Rumple piped up, “Do not be disrespectful.” The little sentiment actually made the pirate smile.

 

As breakfast drew to a close, Killian realized how sticky Bae’s face was and used a napkin to wipe it off. Baelfire was blushing bright red and before he could say anything, Rumple was doing the same to his sticky hands.

 

He really should’ve been more careful for what he wished for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me smile. :)


End file.
